


She Don't Love You

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Anon on Tumblr said:“Hey. Can I get a fic with Dean and reader with the “She don’t love you, she’s just lonely ” song? Thanks.“





	

****

> _She don’t love you, she’s just lonely_  
>  She don’t know another way  
> To break free from what’s been broken  
> Too many cowboys roll away  
> So, forgive her if she’s distant  
> She can’t tell her heart to lie, no  
> You’ll never be her one and only  
> She don’t love you, she’s just lonely

* * *

Dean watched as a guy talked excited by your side, your face seeing to deceive sadness with a fake small smile, and your eyes lost as you stared at him.

It wasn’t the first time he saw you with that guy, the one with a job on a company and an apartment on a fancy neighbourhood. You were with him for more than six months now, wit your face never seemed to change around him. You weren’t happy. Honestly, you weren’t happy for long years.

That guy, he probably believed you loved him. He treated you well, always affectionate and always caring for your needs. It wasn’t his fault you couldn’t love him back.

It was Dean’s.

Staring at you from away, he knew he was the one to blame for the sadness in your eyes. He watched as you transformed in front of him from dreamer to a sad, thick skinned girl. The pain of being left behind wasn’t new to you after your father had done that decades before, but Dean only made that worse.  How many time had he left? Ten? Maybe twelve. And you always took him back, until the day he decided you deserved more than that.

This guy… He could give you everything. _You_ were the one who couldn’t give it back.

Dean wanted to go there. He wanted to talk to you, say he was sorry - again. He wanted to tell the truth to that other guy. But he didn’t.

He just walked away.


End file.
